Maple tree
Maple trees are amber-coloured trees that require a Woodcutting level of 45 to be cut down and grant 100 Woodcutting experience per maple log. Because of the relatively low Woodcutting level required to chop them, their very near proximity to the bank in Seers' Village, and because of the use of maple logs in the Fletching of maple longbows (which is profitable by use of the High Alchemy spell) maple logs are extremely popular and constantly in demand. Woodcutting The most popular place to cut maple trees is in Seers' Village, along with many other trees. It is very convenient to cut them here due to there being maples found both north and south of the bank. Another convenient place to chop maples is at the Hosidius house in Zeah; again, there is a bank in close proximity to the trees and fewer people choose to train there. Extra experience per log cut in Seer's Village can be earned upon the completion of the Medium Kandarin Diary. Locations *4 north of Seer's Village Bank *5 south of Seer's Village Bank *6 along the west wall of the Legend's Guild *7 east of Quartermaster Briget's shop in Great Kourend's Shayzien House *9 outside of Great Kourend's Hosidius House bank, north of the spirit tree patch *10 on Miscellania (which provide no logs and 0.1 experience per cut) *24 west of Sinclair Mansion *42 north of McGrubor's Wood and surrounding the path leading to Rellekka Despite maple logs not being a members-only item, Maple trees are not available to cut on free-to-play worlds. Farming Maple seeds may be grown into a Maple tree, which gives maple logs when cut down. A fully grown and healthy Maple tree will give 3,400 Farming experience. When cut down, the tree will automatically regrow after a period of time. Alternatively, it can be dug up using a spade, yielding some maple roots in the process. A player may also pay one basket of oranges to a nearby farmer to guarantee its growth. Construction A maple tree can be planted in the tree hotspot of the Garden in a player-owned house. It requires level 45 Construction, a bagged maple tree, and a watering can to plant. When planted, it earns the player 122 experience for both Construction and Farming. However, as it is in the Garden, it cannot be cut down (but it can still be removed). Fletching Maple logs can be cut into maple shortbows at level 50 Fletching (granting 50 Fletching experience for unstrung and another 50 experience for stringing), and maple longbows at level 55 (granting 58.3 experience for unstrung and another 58.3 experience for stringing). Firemaking A player needs level 45 Firemaking and a tinderbox to turn maple logs into a fire. Doing so earns the player 135 experience towards their Firemaking skill. Trivia *Maples can be cut in Miscellania after the completion of Throne of Miscellania quest. They give no logs in Miscellania but instead offer 0.1 experience and increase your popularity in Miscellania.